Save Me!
by Total Novice
Summary: Cody's desperate for a hiding place to save him from the hands of Sierra. He even stumbles upon a TDROTI member and ends up being thrown in the library thanks to him. As he finds a hiding place, he could not believe who he stumbled across. Screw summaries; just read & review if you're interested. BroTP.High School Life.One Shot


**…I'm back. **

**Okay so writer's block is still getting to me, and I'm still going to think of a way to complete and or do at least a chapter for this story. I don't know if it'll be a oneshot, but let's find out when it's over. So you could say that this occurs in school featuring all the Total Drama characters from the old season to the latest, excluding the Pahkitew Island members. To those who are excited for that season, I'm just as excited as you are! So without further ado, enjoy this story. If you're a Noah and Cody friendship/brotp fan, this is your fic. If you want fluff, I might make an epilogue, but that epilogue will only be for those who ship those two hard. (I'll be unsure whether to do that or not.)**

**If you're a supreme CodErra fan, and if you hate this fic just because Cody tries to avoid her, then I suggest you do not read it at your own risk. We wouldn't want flames now do we? And flames only cause trouble.**

* * *

I ran across the hallways of the second floor of the school, wanting to get away from that stalker. It was lunch time, and everybody was having a great time; but not me. I just want to get out of attention and hide from everyone, especially Sierra. She creeps me out! True that before I was a desperate attention grabber, but now I just want to hide. Typically I never cared about what the ladies or the guys thought of me back in my old school, but here… it's different. It's different in a sense that not even a geek like me couldn't describe.

Before lunch, I turned my attention to Sierra and she was holding an object which what she calls the "Cody Detector". And it even made her more excited when she caught ME looking at her. And that's something she doesn't see everyday. Since then, I've been trying to run away from her. What made me more upset was that she never understood how _I _felt. She really just won't take 'no' for an answer now will she?

"Cody? CODY? Where are you?" I heard her voice get louder and my skin turned whiter. I turned to look back until I ended up hitting some dude I never met before. He was probably a contestant in the newer season of Total Drama. He has orange hair and I don't even want to say this but, he stinks. LITERALLY.

"Hey! Get your dirty, nerdy hands off of me, geek!" he glared.

"Look who's talking skunkface." I shot back unconsciously. My eyes widened in horror as he grabbed my collar.

"What did you say dweeb?" he asked maniacally.

"Nothing… can I uh… you know… ask you to let go now?"

He gave me a smirk which I wasn't prepared for. "With pleasure." With that strength I never knew he had, he threw me off, and my face slammed through the closed doors, bringing the rest of my body to the ground. For once, I wish Sierra saw that so she could serve that guy a knuckle sandwich.

I moaned, rubbed my head in pain and overheard Sierra again. "CODY; I'm coming for you!" my eyes widened again and looked up. I saw that it was the library; the perfect place for nerds to hang out and for girls to leave out of boredom. I got on my feet and ran in.

I barely go to the library. Occasionally I would go here to help Gwen with her homework, or do my own homework with Noah and Harold. I don't hang around here often, but if it's one thing that's on my mind right now; it's hiding.

I saw a table that had a cloth on it and I hid under there. The cloth was long enough for me to see a person's feet. And if I saw Sierra's feet from that table, I would die. Being around Sierra is way worse than being given a wedgie by the big boys, except if Sierra would actually be defensive for me I would at least be a tad bit happy.

After what seemed like five minutes, I started going out until I heard footsteps. I placed my hand back under the table and froze. I was shaking, sweat was raining from my forehead and my throat became dry from my nervous gulping. I saw a pair of feet walking towards the table I was hiding under. I was scared that it was Sierra- but wait… those are the boys' school pants that's covering those legs, and the shoes also belong to a guy. I sighed in relief, but was completely embarrassed that he was now sitting on my table. I have to figure out who this guy was.

… What if it was that guy who threw me in here?

… What if it was Duncan, or Alejandro?

… Or even worse….. what if it was SIERRA masquerading as a guy?!

AH NO! I'm so screwed. If I get out there, I think my parents already made me my own funeral plan. I'm sure that they're just dying to get rid of me and turn my room into a cinema.

Suddenly I felt a dust bunny hit my nose and I desperately felt like sneezing. I shook even more and gave the softest sneeze I ever released. I looked outside and those feet were still there, suddenly I saw him kneel and I froze more. And before I knew it, he lifted the tablecloth.

I'M DEAD.

I'M DEAD.

I AM SO FREAKING DEAD.

SCREW THIS. I WROTE MY WILL ANYWAY; BUT I'M NOT PREPARED TO DIE!

I covered my eyes and cried. Whoever it was, I just wanted him to get it over with and finish me off.

"Cody?" said a familiar voice. Wait a minute… that voice.

I slowly placed my hands away from my face and saw one of my best friends.

Dark brown hair, tanned skin, that same bored face

"Noah?!"

"I don't want to sound like an idiot but why are you hiding under the table?" he asked. He even gave out his hand for me to take but I hesitated.

"Noah, this is a critical moment for me. Listen, you have to-!" the door banged open and my Sierra senses were tingling. I stopped and hid back under the table, worried that Noah might be pissed off just because I didn't finish my words.

I heard every footstep she made, mixed with the footsteps of those walking in the same room as she did. She walked to my table (I saw her feet move closer) and I saw Noah go in front of my table. I covered my mouth and heard their conversation.

"Whoa there fanzilla! What's your business here?" I heard Noah say.

"Oh hey Noah! Sorry no time to talk; I have to find my Codykinz. And his presence is here in this very library." She said. I can tell that she's holding the tracker I mentioned earlier.

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course! I have his DNA and placed it on my new CPS." Wait what?

I heard Noah ask her with a different tone in his voice. "… CPS?"

"Cody Positioning System" she replaced Global with Cody… just SO WEIRD. I wanted to shout out to her but I couldn't. My life, and the library wouldn't let me.

"Right well then I suggest that…." I heard Noah's voice fade as he was walking Sierra out of the library. I didn't hear anything after that. All I heard was mumbling noises and the door shutting. If time could talk, lunch break's almost over. I slowly peeked my head out of the table and saw Noah walk to me.

"It didn't take me too long to process the idea of what your problem is so I-!" I hugged him and praised him. "Oh! Thank you so much! I could have died if you weren't around." I cried. He hugged back but only for a minute.

"And… hug's over." He said, pushing me away slightly. Believe it or not, he was smiling.

"H-how'd you do it? You know that Sierra would only rely on the tracker and nobody else." I questioned. There has to be a way.

"Oh. I told her that: you were somewhere else, you created a decoy of yourself with your DNA attached to it and I said that her 'CPS' (he quoted) was broken and that Cody found a way to hide his DNA from being tracked down by you.

She got a little upset but I just said that it's his 'fun way' of playing hard to get." He finished. That last part scared me but who cares, she's gone! For now… I can hear a choir of angels sing… I just know it!

"Thanks for saving my life and all but that's not gonna stop Sierra from wanting to find me." I said nervously.

"She won't be able to find you in 3, 2, 1." I heard the bell ring.

I chuckled "Good timing!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes in amusement.

He grabbed the book he got, returned it and went to walk with me to class. Luckily this next one doesn't have Sierra written all over it. I was in Maths class with Noah and Harold and to all you Math haters, I love it. In fact all three of us do.

"Shouldn't Izzy be bothering you today?" I asked curiously.

"Meh. She had a lunch date with Owen." He shrugged.

"Right." I smirked as we both walked to our lockers to get our stuff. Luckily, our lockers are pretty near so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Hey dude."

"Yeah?"

"I so owe you one!" I laughed.

"Pff.. yes you do. Next time, let me have some peace and quiet when I read in the library. Yes? Okay thanks. Let's go." I didn't even respond to his question. I laughed as I followed him to the classroom.

I'm not gonna lie, I do owe him for what he did.

* * *

**And story's over. Read, review, fave if you want, but don't flame. And yes, Scott was a part of that story. Guess every school has a bully and it's really not a good sign.**

**So… it is a oneshot. And if you have any other ideas for a fanfiction you want me to make, just leave a comment or send me a message. Whichever makes you sleep at night!**


End file.
